A tablet computer is suitably usable for a task such as a simple search. A laptop personal computer is suitably usable for a task such as creating a document. Selecting an information processing device such as a tablet computer and a laptop personal computer as appropriate according to the type of task to be performed can improve the efficiency of performing tasks.
Selecting an information processing device as such, however, involves the issue that it is necessary to buy and carry both a tablet computer and a laptop personal computer.
In view of that, there has been developed an information processing device that doubles as a tablet computer and a laptop personal computer, that is, an information processing device that can be in any of a plurality of forms such as a tablet computer type and a laptop personal computer type.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an information processing device that can be in either of two forms, namely a tablet computer type and a laptop personal computer type.
FIG. 9 provides diagrams each schematically illustrating the configuration of a conventional information processing device 101 disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
As illustrated in (a) of FIG. 9, the information processing device 101 includes (i) a display section 102 including a touch panel 111 and a display device 112, (ii) a connection section 103 including a display device 113, and (iii) a body section 104 including a keyboard 114 on an upper surface thereof.
The connection section 103 has a rear edge attached rotatably to a junction section 122 located at the rear edge of the body section 104. The display section 102 has a front edge attached rotatably to a junction section 121 located at the front edge of the connection section 103. This allows the information processing device 101 to be transformed into, for example, a tablet computer type as illustrated in (b) of FIG. 9 or a laptop personal computer type as illustrated in (c) and (d) of FIG. 9.